


silent confession

by BeyondDarkness



Series: riverdale ship drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: the locker room scene





	silent confession

A Cheronica drabble; veronica's confession

* * *

_I never knew someone with such fire can be so broken. Cheryl, despite being a few inches taller than me, felt so small in my arms. She’s shaking and something is hurting between my ribs.I held her tighter, suddenly wishing we weren’t in this depressing locker room. Wishing we were back in Pembroke, back in my bed, so I can hold her properly, have her fall asleep knowing she’ll be okay. Above all, I wish I can take away her pain, truly show her she’s not alone._


End file.
